


Tension

by That_One_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, accent kink, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Raven/pseuds/That_One_Raven
Summary: David tenses up whenever he sees the new survivor. When he goes to relieve that tension, Felix follows him and catches him masturbating. He offers to help him relieve tension.
Relationships: David King/Felix Richter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from my tumblr, thatoneraven. I honestly forgot how fun it is to write smut. Writing smut is honestly fun as all hell.

When Felix had first shown up, David was pissed. This bastard had the audacity to come to the campfire and charm everyone into looking up to him. He was the top man at the campfire, and this German prick thought he could just waltz right in and win everyone over? David spent a few days (whatever days meant in the realm of endless night) wallowing in his gloom as Felix took the spotlight. Damn this stupid man with his smooth words, his neat blonde hair, his chiseled face, and especially damn his German accent. David punched a tree in frustration, hissing when the bark scraped his knuckles. Rolling his shoulders, he mumbled to himself, “No, it’s fine, m’ good. E’s handsome, n’ I can admit that e’s got charm. ‘M not attracted to him.” He sighed and rested his forehead against the tree, feeling his shoulders droop. Tensing his fists a couple of times, he composed himself before walking back to the campfire. Felix looked up from his conversation with Claudette and grinned- that stupid evil handsome grin- FUCK. “David! Welcome back.” He got up and stretched before casually striding towards David. “You were gone a while. You alright?” David furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, hoping that Felix wouldn’t notice the flush spreading across his cheeks. “Yeah, ‘m good.” Felix chuckled and rested a hand on David’s shoulder. “No need to be so tense! You missed out, I was telling Claudette about last trial. Nea and I totally messed with the Spirit.” David’s blush grew the more he listened to Felix talk. His voice had a slight rumble, like the rough growl of a wolf. In contrast to the underlying growl, his voice was smooth and warm, like honey and chocolate. He felt his member begin to come to life at the sound of Felix’s voice. Clenching his fists and jaw, David glared harder at Felix. No, this is absolutely not happening. I’m not getting hard to the sound of this fucker. Unaware of David’s internal struggle, Felix continued to ramble on. “I got a pretty great pallet save on her, and she tunneled me for a bit, but Yui kept blinding her. She was so pissed!” Coughing slightly in his fist, David tried to ignore the way his cock twitched in his pants at the fluctuation in Felix’s accent. “Ye, that sounds great. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m getting called to a trial. See you later, ye mate?” David clapped a hand on Felix’s shoulder before furiously walking into the forest. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-“ David pushed deeper into the forest until he ran into a small clearing full of flowers. Sighing, he leaned back against a tree and rubbed his face. “God, ‘m so fucked.” He looked down in shame at the noticeable bulge in his pants. Grumbling in annoyance, he slid his pants and boxers down his hips, watching in disgust as his half hard length became visible. Wrapping a fist tight around it, he began to stroke at a leisurely pace, running his thumb over the head each time. As he grew harder, he groaned, thighs clenching in anticipation of the pleasure to come. Images of that stupid handsome piece of shit flickered through his mind, only fueling the burning desire in his gut. Picking up the pace, he let out a breathy groan. His cock was throbbing from the built up tension of the past couple days, and he needed release. Rutting his hips into his fist, he growled and imagined what Felix’s sinfully long fingers would do to him. The way they would wander over his skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. The way they would grip into his hips with passion- fuck. He could feel himself getting close, precum drooling from his slit. Moaning, he began to stroke faster, seeking his finish. “Ah, so that’s why you were tense. Y’know, if you wanted a lil bit of help, you could’ve just asked, David.” David immediately let go of his shaft, swinging around to punch at whoever was beside him. Felix neatly dodged the punch and grabbed onto David’s arm. “Relax, it’s just me.” Felix chuckles as David glares at him with flared nostrils. “You fucker- Can I not have a moment to m’self? Jesus FUCK!” David rips his arm away from Felix and adjusts his pants back up over his erection, flushed red in embarrassment and arousal. His cock still throbbed with the climax so rudely ripped away from him. “Relax David! You’ve been awful tense lately, and I just wanted to see if I could ease your nerves. Every time you see me, you get this angry look on your face. I knew you were lying about getting called away, so I figured I would come to try and fix whatever… beef you’ve got with me. Yes?” Felix paused and looked down at David’s straining erection. “Though, had I known I would catch you like this, I would’ve confronted you sooner..” He winks at David and smirks, that stupid fucking smug smirk. “If you’re here to humiliate me, you can fuck off mate.” David turns to storm off, when a warm hand lands on his bicep. “Maybe I’m just reading you wrong, but it looks an awful lot like you like me.” David whips around, and clenches at Felix’s wrist, sputtering as he grows even more red. “What the fuck are you goin on about mate? Me? Liking you? Are you insane? No way! ‘M into girls! Y’know.. tits n the like…” He trails off as he looks at Felix’s ever growing smug grin. “You don’t believe me.. Stupid bastard!” He tries to walk off again, but Felix moves in front of him. “I wasn’t joking when I offered help, you know. I’m absolutely down to fuck you like the whore you are… You just have to ask nicely.” David stared at the man with wide eyes, feeling his legs go weak and his cock jump in his pants. Felix looked up at David with hooded eyes, pupils blown with lust. “You… You’re serious?” David mumbled, trying to stay upright. “Of course I’m serious. Nothing gets me off like turning big men like you into whimpering sluts.” David bit down on the inside of his cheek, considering what to do for a moment. If he accepted, he would get the hottest fuck he could possibly get in the Entity’s realm. If he declined, he’d only end up frustrated for the rest of eternity. Fuck it, he decided, looking back at Felix. “I’ll accept your offer. This better be worth my time.”  
“Good boy. Now, pants. Off.”  
David tenses up a little before sliding his pants down again and stepping out of them. His cock caught in the waistband before slapping against his stomach, head an angry shade of red. Felix licked his lips as he began to undo his own pants. “On all fours, present your ass to me. I want to see your desperate little hole.” Blushing furiously, David got on his knees and arched his ass up for Felix to see. He was almost dizzy with how aroused he was. Felix let out a purr, sliding his cock out as he looked at David. “So pretty when you’re like this. Your ass looks fucking delicious, darling.” David looked back, nearly drooling at the sight of Felix’s cock. It was long, slim, and pale aside from the blushing tip. A trail of fine brown hair led from the base to his stomach, and David’s eyes rolled at the thought of kissing down it. “You like what you see?” Felix gave his cock a couple of strokes before kneeling behind David. “Of course you do. You’re fucking filthy.” David accidentally let a whine slip out of his mouth, burying his face into the crook of his arm in embarrassment. The way the words sounded rolling out Felix’s mouth only fueled the already boiling arousal in his gut. “Mm, so cute. I’m sure you’ll be even cuter when I’ve got you cumming on my cock. Head up, open your mouth.” David hesitantly obeyed, nearly clenching his jaw shut when two of Felix’s fingers landed on his tongue. “You know what to do.” Shuddering, David began to suck on his fingers like they were a cock, lewdly flicking his tongue over them. When Felix was content with the amount of saliva on them, he slid them out of his mouth. Rubbing his thumb over David’s quivering rim, he let out a groan before sinking a finger in. David immediately pushed back onto the intrusion, letting out a soft moan. “More, please..” Felix chuckled. “Should’ve known one finger wouldn’t satisfy a boy cunt as needy as yours.” He slipped the second finger in, beginning to scissor them apart. David arched his back, groaning as Felix stretched him. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had played with his ass, he’d almost forgotten how good it felt. Felix leaned over and kissed David’s ass as he continued pumping into him, sinking his teeth into the ample flesh. David shivered, almost sobbing with frustration. He needed Felix’s cock and he needed to cum now. “Felix, fuck, please fuck me. I need it.” Felix pulled his fingers out, giving his ass a light smack. “Asking so nicely, I guess I’ll have to deliver.” The weight of his cock rested against David’s ass, slowly rutting. Felix guides his cock into David’s hole, growling at the feeling of his tip pushing past the ring of tight muscles. David’s eyes rolled back into his head, mouth agape in a silent moan as all air left his body. Felix quickly snapped his hips flush against David’s ass, hissing as his whole cock was engulfed in his sweet warmth. David wailed in pleasure at the feeling of the other man’s cock filling his ass. Unable to control himself, his hips bucked up against Felix, a silent plea for more. The pain from the raw stretch and the pleasure from the pressure on his insides made an intoxicating mixture. Felix set a slow pace at first, rolling his hips into David as he purred out filthy words. “You’re so filthy, you know that? You hardly know me, yet you’re letting me fuck you in this forest. Are you really that desperate for cock? You’ll let me take you anywhere? Any surface? Such a fucking slut.” He accented ‘slut’ with a sharp thrust of the hips. David cried and clenched his fists in the grass, body alight with pleasure. He clenched around Felix, moving himself in time with his thrusts. The sound of skin on skin sounded through the clearing, mixing with the sounds of Felix’s panting and David’s moans. “Scheisse, you feel so fucking tight.” David tightened at the rough growl of the German word. “Oh, you like that? Sehr gut. Was für eine verdammte Hure! Geweckt durch den Klang meiner Stimme? Schmutzig.” He began to pound into David faster, leaning over him and sucking a hickey into the crook of his neck. David could feel himself growing closer to the edge, balls tightening in anticipation. “I can feel you tightening, mein Haustier. Are you close? Beg for me to cum inside you, and then you can cum.” Sobbing in pleasure, David whined. “Felix please, I need your cum inside me. Please, fuck, please. I need to be full of you!” Felix let out a dark chuckle and whispered in his ear. “Good boy. Now, kommen.” David’s moaned loudly, thick ropes of cum covering the ground beneath him as his insides gripped around Felix. Felix managed a couple more harsh thrusts before he stilled deep inside David, filling him with cum. Their ragged breaths filled the air as they took a moment to compose themselves. Sighing, Felix withdrew from David with a wet pop, causing the man to whimper at the loss. “I was right. You were cute cumming on my cock.” He chuckled, and David groaned collapsing on the ground in exhaustion and embarrassment. Did that really just happen? Felix walked around to David’s front and kneeled in front of him, lifting his face up to look at him. “We’ll have to do that again sometime, yes?” David simply nodded before reluctantly getting up and grabbing his pants. “Ye, I guess we can..” David still didn’t want to accept his attraction towards the man, trying to ignore how desperate he was for him just a little bit ago. “Good. Hit me up whenever you need to release some… tension.” Felix placed a kiss on David’s cheek and waved as he walked back towards the campfire. David blushes furiously as he watched the man leave. Fuck. David was completely and utterly fucked.


End file.
